The Weasleys' Tour
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Un petit tour d'horizon de la famille Weasley : de leur voyage en Egypte à la découverte de la carte du Maraudeur en passant par les brûlures de dragons, l'amour du quidditch et un placard à balai.
1. George

**Jingle **: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seizième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Vacances". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS ou un chapitre en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclamer **: Tout à JKR, gloire à son nom ! J'ai emprunté Artémis G. et la vallée des Princes à ma sœurette titpuce86 (avec son accord bien entendu).

**The Weasleys' Tour**

_George_

- Quarante.

- Quarante-deux.

- Non, quarante.

- Je t'accorde quarante-et-un, mais pas un degré de moins.

- Marché conclu !

Les jumeaux Weasley se topèrent dans la main, heureux d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente sur leur approximation de la température ambiante. Ron soupira et regarda anxieusement Charlie et son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette.

- _Calor Indicium_, murmura le gardien de dragons. Quarante-deux degrés.

- Je le savais !, s'exclama George.

Ron, qui avait estimé la température à quarante-cinq degrés, soupira une nouvelle fois et mauvais joueur s'éloigna pour retrouver Ginny, Percy et leur mère. C'est ce moment là que Mr. Weasley et Bill choisirent pour revenir.

- J'ai réussit à obtenir une autorisation pour vous faire entrer dans l'une des pyramides, déclara l'ainé de la fratrie. C'est un peu plus loin, un quart d'heure de marche.

- Quoi !, s'exclamèrent en chœur à peu près tout le reste de l'attroupement.

Bill était apparemment fier de son effet. George, lui, se doutait de quelque chose. Car si apparemment le travail quotidien de Bill en Egypte l'avait habitué au désert, on était encore loin des conditions de l'habitat naturel d'un Weasley moyen. Le père de la petite tribu se décida enfin à intervenir.

- Je me doutais bien que ça ne vous enchanterait guère. Et comme, après tout, on est en vacances, je nous ai arrangé un voyage moins pénible.

Tous furent soulagés, se disant que l'intervention d'un portoloin était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais c'était sous-estimer Mr. Weasley que de croire qu'il ne profiterait pas de leur voyage en Egypte pour tenter de nouvelles expériences. Ce fut donc sous le regard stupéfait de sept des neuf Weasley qu'arrivèrent six chameliers avec leurs bêtes sellées. George sourit largement.

Un instant plus tard, tout ce petit monde sauf Bill était perché sur un chameau. Ginny était monté avec son père et les jumeaux partageaient la même bête. Ils avançaient tous en file indienne. Très vite les jumeaux réalisèrent leur position stratégique : fin de file et juste derrière Percy. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très à l'aise sur son chameau et en plus son chamelier discutait avec Bill qui marchait à côté d'eux et ne prêtait donc pas vraiment attention. Les jumeaux eurent immédiatement la même idée. Deux petits coups de talon dans les flancs et leur monture s'avança suffisamment vite pour permettre à Fred, qui était à l'avant, de donner une bonne grosse claque sur la croupe de leur voisin de devant. Le chameau de Percy s'emballa aussitôt, son chamelier distrait le laissant filer par mégarde. La monture des jumeaux, quant à elle, fut stoppée bien assez vite par Bill qui l'avait vu lui foncer dessus.

- Biiillll, faaiiit quelllque chooose !, s'écria Percy la voix saccadée par les rebonds qu'il subissait sur le dos de la bête lancée au grand trot.

En un coup de baguette, le chameau était calmé et ramené dans le rang avec un Percy tout secoué et jetant des regards noirs derrière lui à tout bout de champ. Bill garda l'œil sur les jumeaux jusqu'à leur arrivée à la pyramide pour prévenir tout autre mauvais coup. Mais George n'en avait cure, il avait bien rigolé, presque à en tomber de selle.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Percy mit enfin pied à terre, et émerveillement pour les autres. La pyramide se dressant devant eux n'avait pas la majesté de celles moldues qu'ils avaient aperçues au Caire mais elle était tout de même impressionnante.

- Nous nous trouvons dans la vallée des Princes, là où les grands dignitaires sorciers bâtissaient leurs tombeaux, expliqua Bill, se positionnant en expert. Ils ont beaucoup imité les moldus pour l'architecture, bien qu'avec la magie ils construisaient tout ça assez rapidement. Les sorciers sont les premiers à avoir placé des pièges et des sortilèges pour protéger leurs tombeaux et on ensuite offert leurs tours aux pharaons. Ceci est une des plus petite pyramide de la vallée des Princes et l'une des moins dangereuses à faire visiter. Mais je vous demanderais quand même de rester près de moi pour ne pas vous perdre, c'est un véritable labyrinthe là dedans.

- Pourquoi elle est si peu dangereuse ?, s'intéressa Ron, se méfiant quand même en sentant la magouille venir.

- C'est le tombeau de Ptahmose, un sorcier assez réputé à la cour des pharaons mais Artémis Gryffondor a brisé bon nombre des sortilèges protecteurs lorsqu'elle a découvert cet endroit.

- Gryffondor ?, s'étonna Mrs. Weasley.

- Et oui maman, une vraie de vraie, descendante du fondateur. Elle fut la première étrangère à être autorisée à entrer dans la vallée des Princes et elle a découvert cette pyramide au début du XVIIe siècle. Mais voir l'intérieur est un peu plus intéressant.

Bill les entraîna dans la pyramide après avoir levé le sortilège d'antipillage apposée à chaque entrée des tombeaux de la vallée des Princes. A l'intérieur, il montra à sa famille les hiéroglyphes particulièrement bien conservés et le fonctionnement de quelques passages secrets. A la demande de sa petite sœur, il déclencha même l'un des pièges. Les jumeaux, eux, n'en perdirent pas une miette. Le fait qu'une Ginny ébahie monopolisait toute l'attention de Bill non plus. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Mrs. Weasley démontra tous ses talents de mère poule.

- Mais… Percy a disparu.

Bill grilla instantanément l'air faussement angélique des jumeaux et se mit en quête de retrouver Percy. Heureusement celui-ci, après avoir été enfermé dans un couloir sans lumière, s'était mis à crier et n'était pas allé bien loin. Mr. Weasley sermonna Fred et George pendant de longues minutes, mais les remontrances passèrent comme de l'eau sur un bloc de granite.

Ce n'était pas souvent que les Weasley partaient ainsi en vacances, et celles-ci s'annonçaient encore longue. Pendant les vacances, certains aiment bronzer, faire du sport, se forger une culture, travailler ses devoirs de vacances (si si, si on est Serdaigle, c'est très probable). Les jumeaux, eux, voulaient surtout s'amuser, car après tout c'est bien à ça que servent les vacances non ?


	2. Ginny

**Jingle **: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seizième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Colère". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS ou un chapitre en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclamer **: Tout à JKR, gloire à son nom !

**The Weasleys' Tour**

_Ginny_

Dans deux semaines, ce serait la rentrée pour une bonne partie des enfants et adolescents sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, mais surtout ce serait la toute première rentrée de Ron. Ces deux semaines résonnaient tel un compte à rebours dans la tête de la petite Ginny. Dans deux semaines ses frères quitteraient le Terrier, emportant avec eux leurs balais volants. Et ça, Ginny avait encore plus de mal à l'accepter que de devoir attendre elle-même encore un an pour entrer à l'école des sorciers.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Il se faisait tard maintenant, et même les jumeaux étaient couchés (du moins, ils étaient dans leur chambre, quant à dormir ce n'était sûrement pas le cas). La fillette de dix ans se glissa hors de sa chambre à pas de loup, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude depuis déjà un moment. Elle sortit de la maison en serrant sa petite cape autour d'elle et pieds nus dans ses chaussures fermés. Elle arriva bien vite jusqu'à la petite cabane qui servait d'abris aux balais de ses frères. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps déjà comment forcer le cadenas sans utiliser de magie. Un tour d'épingle à cheveux plus tard, la Caverne aux Merveilles lui était ouverte. Ginny promena ses doigts le long des manches, se demandant encore lequel elle choisirait ce soir. Ces temps-ci le balai de Fred lui plaisait le mieux, il était bien plus stable que les autres et elle pouvait donc s'amuser davantage et tenter quelques débuts de piqué sans crainte. Ce fut donc celui dont elle se saisit avant d'aller dans le jardin, là où ses frères jouaient d'ordinaire au quidditch et où sa mère l'empêchait toujours d'aller.

Ginny enfourcha le balai et donna un coup par terre comme le lui avait appris Charlie en secret deux ans plus tôt. C'était leur secret à eux deux et Charlie était le seul de ses frères au courant que la benjamine des Weasley volait elle-aussi. Elle s'éleva dans les airs un peu maladroitement à cause du vent, mais elle se reprit bien vite et commença sa petite séance en jouant avec les chauves-souris et hiboux de passage et, comme d'habitude, en retenant la moindre exclamation de joie et de bonheur pour ne pas être repérée. Cela fonctionnait parfaitement car le sommeil de ses parents ne fut pas une fois perturbé.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Il pleuvait ce soir là, mais Ginny sortit quand même. La rentrée serait dans deux jours, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer les dernières occasions de voler qui se présentaient à elle. Les jumeaux étaient prévoyants et avaient déjà récupéré leurs balais. Comme s'ils pouvaient les oublier ! Le balai de Ron était toujours là, la rouquine s'en contenterait. Ce soir là, il n'y avait pas de chauves-souris ou de hibou et dix minutes après son envol, un orage se déclara. Ginny aimait bien voler sous la pluie, le bruit des averses pouvait couvrir des éclats de rires et elle pouvait donc enfin se libérer et se réjouir ouvertement de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait en volant. Mais l'orage lui faisait peur et elle préféra donc écourter son excursion. Il se trouva que ces quelques minutes avaient suffi à la jeune sorcière pour être complètement trempée. Ginny courut jusqu'à la maison, laissa ses chaussures devant l'entrée pour ne pas salir la cuisine avec de la boue et se précipita (modérément pour ne pas faire de bruit, cela va sans dire) dans la salle de bain pour bien se sécher et ne pas s'enrhumer.

Un coup de tonnerre particulièrement intense réveilla Molly Weasley. Elle allait vite se rendormir, mais il lui sembla entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle se glissa donc discrètement hors du lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Arthur, que les orages ne perturbaient jamais. Elle descendit à la cuisine et s'aperçu que la porte d'entrée était mal fermée. Devant la porte une paire de chaussures boueuse avait été abandonnée. Molly les reconnu immédiatement et se demanda pourquoi Ginny était sortie ce soir.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Deux jours que la rentrée était passée. Ginny n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer sur le quai de la gare lorsque tous ses frères l'avaient laissée toute seule. Mais maintenant, elle voyait les choses différemment et se réjouissait de cette nouvelle tranquillité. Elle avait complètement oublié que les premières années n'avaient pas le droit d'emmener leur propre balai à Poudlard et elle avait donc été très surprise de découvrir celui de Ron dans l'abris à balai quand elle était venu y faire un tour toute dépitée. Aujourd'hui, son père était au Ministère et sa mère partie faire quelques courses après avoir fait promettre à sa fille de n'ouvrir à personne (comme s'ils avaient souvent de la visite) et lui avoir assuré qu'elle rentrerait tôt. La tentation était trop forte.

Pour son premier véritable vol en plein jour, Ginny ne se retint pas d'exposer son plaisir à grand renfort de cris et d'exclamation. De nuit, elle apprenait surtout à ressentir son balai, de jour et avec des repères plus efficaces, elle allait pouvoir se lancer dans le haut vol. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, ne prenant pas garde aux minutes qui défilaient inlassablement, ni aux appels de sa mère rentrée par cheminée et curieuse de ne pas retrouver sa fille.

- Ginevra Weasley !

Cette fois, Ginny entendit très distinctement la voix de sa mère. Mrs. Weasley se tenait en bas, dans le jardin et semblait franchement en colère. _Oups_, fut la seule remarque intelligible que pu se faire la petite rouqine. Elle se posa en douceur devant sa mère, prête à plaider sa défense avec toute la fougue nécessaire, à l'image des jumeaux chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une bêtise.

- Donne-moi immédiatement ce balai !, cria la matriarche de la maison en lui arrachant presque l'objet des mains. Tu te rends compte que tu n'as jamais volé et que ça peut être très dangereux ? Ce sont tes frères qui t'ont mis cette idée en tête ?

- Mais j'ai déjà volé !, se défendit la fillette, regrettant immédiatement ces paroles.

- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois ? Là, tu vas devoir t'expliquer jeune fille. Le quidditch n'est pas du tout un sport adapté à une demoiselle.

- Avant peut-être, mais ça a changé. Les jumeaux m'ont même dit qu'il y avait des filles dans leur équipe à Poudlard.

- Donc c'est une idée des jumeaux ?

- Non !, opposa la jeune sorcière soucieuse de ne pas mêler ses frères à tout ça alors que pour une fois ils étaient innocents.

- Dans tous les cas, je suis furieuse ! Et je…

Mrs. Weasley marqua un temps d'hésitation pendant lequel elle sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose.

- Il y a quatre jours, quand il y a eu de l'orage et que j'ai trouvé tes chaussures pleines de boue, tu volais aussi. De nuit !, s'énerva-t-elle encore davantage devant le regard coupable de sa fille.

- Mais j'aime voler maman.

- A ça non ! Tu ne voleras plus ici. La prochaine fois que tu toucheras à un balai ce sera pendant tes cours de vol, encadrés, à Poudlard.

Sur ce, elle partit ranger le balai de Ron dans l'abri et elle jeta un sort supplémentaire sur la porte, de façon à être sûre que Ginny ne puisse plus y avoir accès. La jeune fille, quant à elle, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelle année allait-elle passer si, en plus de ne plus avoir ses frères près d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus voler. C'est toute déprimée et en pleurs qu'elle regagna sa chambre dans laquelle elle s'enferma après avoir claqué la porte le plus bruyamment possible derrière elle.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Deux semaines depuis la rentrée et presque autant à s'ennuyer au Terrier. Même les parties de dégnomage, que Ginny adorait en temps normal, lui paraissait sans saveur. Alors qu'elle feuilletait paresseusement un livre d'histoires, la jeune sorcière fut dérangée par sa mère. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'être privée de balai et voulu donc lui jeter un regard noir. Mais l'expression de sa mère lui fit immédiatement changer d'avis.

- Ma chérie, j'ai… j'ai repensé à notre petite discussion et j'en ai reparlé avec ton père. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû crier. J'ai reconsidéré ce que tu m'avais dit. Si tu me promets de faire attention, de ne rien tenter de trop dangereux et de ne plus le faire en secret, je veux bien te permettre de continuer à voler.

Ginny sauta au cou de sa mère avec un grand sourire. Elle sentit au passage que Mrs. Weasley cachait quelque chose derrière son dos, ce qui aiguisa sa curiosité.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ca appartenait à Charlie mais il m'a autorisé à te le transmettre. Bizarrement il avait l'air de s'attendre à ce que tu récupère un jour ce livre.

Ginny se saisit du livre présentant diverses figures de quidditch. Ce que sa mère ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle consultait déjà très souvent l'ouvrage en douce dans la chambre de son frère et que c'était après l'y avoir surprise que Charlie lui avait donné son premier cours de vol. Comme il valait mieux garder encore un peu plus longtemps sa mère dans l'ignorance, Ginny prit un air émerveillé et fit un grand sourire à sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de filer vers l'abri à balai.


	3. Arthur et Molly

**Jingle **: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seizième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Baiser". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS ou un chapitre en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclamer **: Tout à JKR, gloire à son nom !

**The Weasleys' Tour**

_Mr. __et Mrs. Weasley_

- Calme-toi Molly. Ce n'est pas en t'excitant comme une puce que les choses vont s'accélérer.

Comme pour donner tort à la jeune fille qui essayait de canaliser une Molly Prewett survoltée, une petite chouette rousse vient frapper à la fenêtre. La sorcière se jeta sur la pauvre bête qui n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper comme lui criait son instinct. C'est en tremblant que Molly récupéra la feuille de papier pliée en deux. Dessus, juste quelques mots :

_J'y serai.  
>Amitiés.<br>AW_

Le seul mot contenu dans la deuxième ligne énerva plutôt Molly. Arthur lui disait que c'était pour éviter les potins qui suivraient irrémédiablement une interception de lettre de demande de rendez-vous autre qu'amicale. Il avait beau lui dire souvent qu'il l'aimait vraiment, quand il lui sortait ce genre d'excuses, la rouquine se posait sérieusement des questions. Du même coup, toute son impatience était retombée.

- Alors, ça n'a pas l'air d'être des bonnes nouvelles s'inquiéta son amie.

- Si, ne t'en fait pas. Il viendra au rendez-vous.

- Mais c'est super !, s'enthousiasma son amie. Tu me raconteras tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Te raconter quoi ?, s'énerva Molly. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'Arthur n'est pas très pressé de s'engager dans quoique ce soit.

Son amie ne s'offusqua pas du tout de l'accueil que recevaient ses paroles. Elle avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Molly, surtout quand il s'agissait de l'indécision d'Arthur Weasley.

- Tu es une Prewett ou pas ? Fais-toi belle et il ne pourra pas te résister !

- Mais non, opposa Molly en rougissant. Et ça le gênerait beaucoup, on se voit en toute amitié.

- Et voilà que toi aussi tu décide de cacher tout ce que tu as dans le cœur !

Devant les élans et les insistances de son amie, Molly ne put que se laisser pomponner, habiller et jeter en dehors du dortoir puis de la salle commune un peu avant l'heure prévue pour leur rendez-vous « secret » (car Molly ne pouvait rien cacher à sa meilleure amie).

La rouquine arriva un peu en avance devant le tableau du dompteur de dragons du cinquième étage. Les quelques minutes qu'elle attendit lui parurent une éternité et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

- Molly.

L'interpellé sursauta. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Arthur arrive de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire et elle ne loupa pas l'étincelle dans le regard de son bien-aimé alors qu'il la contemplait dans sa robe modifiée par les soins de sa meilleure amie et qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine et sa taille gracile.

- Tu es très belle.

Ça ne loupa pas et Molly rougit instantanément. Arthur aussi avait essayé lui aussi de soigner un peu sa tenue et était très élégant. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise, une habitude française qu'ils s'étaient amusés à adopter envers tout le monde pour brouiller les ragots sur leur potentielle liaison. Molly accepta avec plaisir, même si maintenant ces bises n'avaient plus la même saveur qu'il y a quelques mois car elles étaient dispensées à un trop grand nombre de gens.

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Arthur tira Molly pas la main, l'entraînant jusque dans une pièce qui possédait une immense fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et elle donnait vue sur le lac et sur le soleil qui s'y couchait paresseusement. Côte à côte, ils observèrent le crépuscule s'éteindre petit à petit, Molly en profitant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme dont elle était amoureuse. Quand le spectacle fut terminé, ils discutèrent de tout, de rien, du beau temps, des cours, des vacances qui approchaient. De temps en temps ils partaient aussi dans des délires et avaient alors des fous rires incontrôlables. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, d'autant plus qu'Arthur été parvenu à se procurer un gâteau au cuisine. Mais toute pièce a deux faces et les tourtereaux se rendirent vite compte qu'ils avaient dépassé le couvre-feu. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans le couloir, regardant des deux côtés si personne ne passait par là avant de sortir de leur salle de rendez-vous.

Leur retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor commençait bien et les eux élèves avaient recommencé à discuter, mais à voix basse cette fois et en profitant pour se pencher l'un vers l'autre. Tout à coup, Arthur redressa la tête.

- Tu as entendu ?, souffla-t-il.

Très vite Molly perçu elle aussi le pas claudiquant de Mr. Picott et commença à s'affoler. Le couloir qu'ils traversaient était très long, même en courant ils n'arriveraient jamais au bout sans être repéré (et c'était sans compter sur le vacarne qu'ils produiraient alors).

- Viens.

Arthur avait analysé la situation un peu plus vite et avait repéré une porte sur le côté. Il entraîna donc Molly dans ce qu'il pensait être une énième salle abandonnée, mais ils se retrouvèrent face à un placard à balai assez étroit. Plus le temps pour faire demi-tour, ils s'y cachèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre et respirant d'un même souffle en attendant que le concierge ne passe son chemin. Molly sentait presque l'adrénaline palpiter dans ses veines et ses joues s'enflammer de tant de proximité avec Arthur.

- Tu crois qu'il est parti ?, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, attendons encore un moment, lui répondit-il.

- D'accord mais bouge ton bras alors.

En effet, Molly avait le coude d'Arthur dans le ventre et à la longue ce n'était pas très agréable. Le sorcier s'empressa tout confus de se positionner un peu mieux, perdant au passage l'équilibre. Il n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que d'appuyer sa main contre le mur derrière Molly, en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule et leurs visages se rapprochant dangereusement. La rouquine passa le reste de la soirée à se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris alors de s'avancer juste ce qu'il fallait pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur, mais surtout de s'échapper juste après et de filer seule jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Sa meilleure amie dû la raisonner pour éviter qu'elle ne loupe les cours du lendemain tellement elle avait honte. Le jour qui suivit, Molly ne croisa pas Arthur et celui d'après, elle échangea deux regards avec lui dans la salle commune avant de virer pivoine. Le troisième jour, elle se baladait innocemment dans ce fameux long couloir. Dans sa tête c'était encore le tumulte émotionnel, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

La sorcière sentit soudain une main attraper son bras et la tirer sur le côté. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que c'était Arthur et qu'il l'attirait dans LE placard à balai.

- Ici, on va être au calme pour pouvoir discuter sans oreilles indiscrète, expliqua-t-il comme pour se justifier, même s'il rougissait.

Molly ne savait pas si elle devait considérer ça comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Je peux te dire une chose Molly. C'est que je… je… je t'… Oh et puis zut !

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça et malgré toutes les remises en question qu'elle venait de traverser, il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de demi-huitième de seconde pour réagir et se pendre au cou d'Arthur et lui rendre son baiser avec passion.

C'est le moment où la porte du placard s'ouvrit à nouveau sans qu'aucun des deux étudiants ne l'ait poussée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Mais tenez-vous un peu mieux !

Arthur et Molly se séparèrent brutalement, pris par la surprise et devant le regard scandalisé du concierge, ils sortirent du placard et retournèrent directement à leur salle commune, en faisant profil bas.

- J'en informerais votre directeur de maison !, leur cria Mr. Picott lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

Le couple ne décrocha pas un mot avant d'avoir franchit le portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois en « sécurité », ils explosèrent de rire, se firent la bise pour s'amuser à brouiller encore les pistes et se séparèrent en s'envoyant un clin d'œil. La meilleure amie de Molly ne loupa pas l'échange.

- Toi Molly, tu as des choses à me raconter.

- Si tu savais.


	4. Charlie

**Jingle **: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seizième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Flamme". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS ou un chapitre en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclamer **: Tout à JKR, gloire à son nom !

Mon premier drabble^^ J'avais envie de tenter et j'ai galéré pour ne pas dépasser les 100 mots (que j'ai tout pile^^)

**The Weasleys' Tour**

_Charlie_

Quand il avait commencé dans le métier, tout semblait idyllique. On lui fit vite comprendre qu'au début tout le monde pensait ça, mais que beaucoup changeaient d'avis au moment de leur première brûlure. Charlie n'intégra l'implication de cette condition que le jour où un Pansedefer Ukrainien se posta face à lui et de mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un tantinet trop tard son sort de gèle flamme et fut atteint au bras. Mais alors qu'on lui proposait de quitter le terrain pour un job plus calme, Charlie s'emporta : ce job, c'était un truc de dingue, dans le bon sens du terme.


	5. Fred

**Jingle **: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la seizième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Mission". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS ou un chapitre en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclamer **: Tout à JKR, gloire à son nom !

**The Weasleys' Tour**

_Fred_

Fouiller le bureau de Rusard avait toujours été très instructif. De plus, on y trouvait aussi plein de choses très intéressantes, comme du matériel de farces et attrapes confisqués plus ou moins récemment. En bref, Rusard se révélait être un très bon fournisseur et un stock intarissable de nouveauté en matière de blague.

- Regarde Fred, ce truc là c'est dément !

Fred se rapprocha de son jumeau, quittant un instant son rôle de guet. George lui tendit une boîte en plastique contenant une balle rebondissante… qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rebondir, avec plus ou moins de violence.

- T'imagine : ça lâché dans la Grande Salle ou en cours de potion.

- Bel trouvaille George, on prend ça alors.

- Oui, laissons un petit mot à Rusard pour le remercier.

A chaque visite non officielle dans le bureau du concierge, les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude d'écrire des petits mots de remerciement à leur fournisseur non officiel et de les cacher dans la pièce. Le cracmol ne les trouvait que très rarement et ne parvenait jamais à prouver l'identité de ceux qui les avaient déposés. Mais c'était un petit jeu que les jumeaux appréciaient car après tout qui vainc sans périls, triomphe sans gloire. Fred ouvrir donc un tiroir du bureau et en sortit un vieux parchemin qui avait un peu jauni.

- Il ne nous en voudra pas de l'utiliser.

Il prit la plume posée sur le bureau et commença sa rédaction, en s'appliquant pour que son écriture soit méconnaissable. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qui suivit. L'encre disparut du parchemin, et à la place de nouveaux mots se formèrent.

- Eh ! George viens voir !

_Mr. Patmol vous demande de bien vouloir arrêter d'écrire sur ce parchemin._

_Mr. Cornedrue ajouterait même que c'est honteux sachant le mal qu'on s'est donné pour le concevoir._

_Mr. Lunard peut même sortir du parchemin et vous croquer les doigts si vous continuez._

_Mr. Queudever vous salut également et espère que vous remettrez ceci entre de bonnes mains._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un parchemin qui écrit tout seul.

- Faudrait qu'on étudie cela d'un peu plus près. Tu crois « qu'entre de bonnes mains » ça nous correspond ?

- Assurément !

Un petit miaulement vient interrompre leur conversation, Miss Teigne se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et faisait à pressant le gros dos en crachant. Elle était très susceptible quand il s'agissait d'intrusion dans le bureau de son maître.

- Qui dit Miss Teigne…

- … dit Rusard pas très loin.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les jumeaux avaient déguerpi, emportant avec eux la balle rebondissante et le parchemin. De retour en « zone sûre », c'est-à-dire dans la tour de Gryffondor, les jumeaux planifièrent une mise en scène un peu fun pour optimiser un maximum l'utilisation de la balle rebondissante avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au parchemin. Ils tentèrent à nouveau d'écrire dessus, se faisant huer par Patmol et Cornedrue et récoltant des petits indices de la part des deux autres. Ainsi, ils apprirent assez vite que le parchemin avait une grande valeur pour tout fauteur de trouble se respectant. Cela ne pouvait qu'attiser davantage leur curiosité si c'était possible.

- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer un sort pour qu'il se révèle. Pour voir s'il y a de l'encre invisible ou quelque chose du genre.

Fred tenta ainsi quelques sorts à la demande de George et obtint des résultats assez intéressants.

_Mr Lunard tient à faire remarquer qu'on n'est pas idiots et qu'on a pensé à protéger ce parchemin._

_Mr Cornedrue dans sa grande mansuétude vous précise même que ça ne sert à rien de jeter n'importe quel sort, ça ne marchera pas_

_Mr Patmol ajoute que si vos intentions sont des plus louables, vous n'avez rien à faire avec ce parchemin_

_Mr Queudever renchérit qu'on n'est pas des gagas de friandises comme Dumby_

- Hum… Je dirais qu'il doit y avoir un mot de passe pour ce parchemin.

- Mais lequel ? Là se trouve le nœud du problème mon cher George. C'est mission impossible pour l'heure.

- Crois-tu que ces quatre là ont encore la possibilité de laisser échapper quelques indices ?

- Ma foi, s'ils comprennent qu'on veut juste s'amuser, c'est tout à fait envisageable. Cherchons donc.

- Oui, cherchons…

Les jumeaux prirent leur pose du penseur. Fred eut soudain une illumination.

- Tu crois qu'on peut leur parler directement ?

George haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son jumeau. Fred ne perdit pas de temps et posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la carte, se sentant au passage un peu idiot.

- Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard, Queudever, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

_Permet-nous de réserver notre jugement quand à ce point._

- Qui êtes vous ?

_Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

- Je crois que ça marche, s'enthousiasma George en sortant lui aussi sa baguette magique. Nous sommes Fred et George Weasley, sorciers facétieux sévissant actuellement à Poudlard.

_Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, fauteurs de trouble numéro un à Poudlard._

- Comment fonctionne ce parchemin ?, demanda de but en blanc Fred.

_Quels sont vos intentions ?_

- Pour l'heure : lâcher une balle rebondissante qui ne s'arrête pas de rebondir dans la Grande Salle avec plusieurs répliques pour qu'on ne distingue pas quelle est la vraie et que la blague durent plus longtemps.

_Bien trouvé ! Mr Patmol trouve que vous reprendrez très bien le flambeau. Vos intentions sont donc mauvaises ?_

- Oui, poursuivit George en sentant qu'ils arrivaient enfin à quelque chose.

_Jure-le solennellement. Et n'oublis pas de refermer la carte une fois vos méfaits accomplis._

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant que Fred ne tente finalement le coup, faisant attention de ne pas formuler de réel contrat magique avec un objet inconnu.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.


End file.
